patientence
by Oswin-Oswald123
Summary: Lost in time ,she will shine Noticed by all , she will never fall But with this girl comes knowledge of past,present and future, Bringing together the impossible girl and her on coming storm Be ready for it all , Because a single rose petal will fall ... after the battle of trenzalore.
1. time to say goodbye

Hi , so here it is chapter 1 it's more of a preview and a prophecy but it's important to the story so I hope you enjoy it still needing a beta by the way of you like the look of this and want to help make it better just message me 3

Here we go ... Geronimo:)

* * *

' lost in time , she will shine

Noticed by all she will never fall

But with this girl comes knowledge of the past present and future

Bringing together the impossible girl and her on coming storm

But this girl will be ready for it all because a single rose petal will fall

After the battle of trenzalore '

'You've lied to me my whole life, you've sat there watching me grow when it wasn't your place , you took me away from them now take me back!'

She stood there staring at the people she loved most in this world

Keyword being 'this world' her father stood resigned to a corner of the room watching his wife break down into sobs whilst explaining that there baby girl has to go by herself , no body guessed she wasn't there's although all the signs are there with her dark eyes and brown hair she looks nothing like either of them Well... he supposed she look like him in a way. when him and his wife -fiance at the time - got her he refused to make an emotional attachment knowing that someday they would say goodbye to her and have to give her back , but the bond happen right under his nos from the first day she grabbed his finger with her small hands and it stuck , with silent tears rolling down his face he couldn't look at her she'd always been a Daddy's girls , got everything she wanted off him , and now he had to give her the last thing he every would .

'I'm sorry , I'm so sorry ' his wife chanted over an over again after his daughter had started crying ,

'your from a world parallel to this one , every decision we make creates an opposite in a different world , I'm from that world too I got ...stuck here for somewhile until we invented a world hopper , your father , that's your biological father asked us to take you when you were 2 years old because it want safe for you to be there with him and your mother , people were after them you see , they only did it cause it had to be done otherwise it would of created a paradox' the girls 'mother' stated

The girl had heard of Paradox's before and she one her mum and dad worked for torchwood institute with her grandad and nana but how could her staying with her parents create a paradox ?

'How ?' She managed to get out before her mum resumed talking but it was her dad who explained

'Well , before you were born a girl SHOWED up on your parents time machine and travelled with them saving them multiple times and eventually your parents started to fall for each other and now skipping bits your mother fell pregnant she had a bit of a rough pregnancy , but the girl stayed yo help after the baby was born , your father started to notice things about the mystery girl and you and came to know the truth after the mystery girl explained '

'Explained what?' She asked but she already knew the answer By the looks on there faces she finished the explanation of the paradox from them

' I'm the mystery girl who shows up in there ship aren't I ?' Her mother noded 'but how do I know what to do I can't just go and wing it ' the girl exclaimed with that her mother walked out the room, the girl finally turned to her dad taking in his appearance , his once neat suit was all messed up with a loose tie hanging from his collar and one of his out of date converse was untied .

The girl opened her mouth to say something when she was stopped by him shaking his head as a few more tears rolled down his already tear streaked face.

'Here' Her mother said giving her what looked like a old fashioned wrist watch and a letter which look at least a decade old pointing at the watch thing her mum went on to explain ' this is a world jumper or hopper , I've mentioned them before when we tell you too you will press this button and jump from this world to your own world where you will repeat history and complete the prophecy , the co ordinates are in there already ... this is a letter written to you from your father in it is everything you need to know and everything you have to do ,now I haven't read it and neither has your dad , not the biological one this dad here ' Her mother's said when a look of confusion crossed the girls face at the mention of her dad not reading this

' you you want me to go ' the girl whispered loud enough for them to hear

'No no no we wish for you to stay more then anything but this is something you have to do darling , when you go back you won't if been born yet okay the letter will explain everything ' taking a deep breath the girls mother continued ' thank you for giving us 11 years of pure happiness you will always be our little monster and we love you so much ' the girl hugged her mother and held her tightly not wanting to let go whilst her father walked forwood to join the hug . They hugged for 25 minutes until her mother caught sight of the time and pulled away leaving mascara marks on her daughter's top whilst here daughter did the same yo her.

'Nearly time for you to go ,' Her mother was cut off by her dad ' I love you so much and I always will hopefully you'll get to come back to us in the future ' with that her mother and father sat down to look at the clock as the hands seemed to go faster and faster

2 mins left til she goes.

'Daddy , I'm scared' She whispered

'I know little monster just close your eyes but remember to turn the light on when it gets dark ' 1 minute left

.

...5,4,3'Bye bye sweetipie we love you ',1

And with that she was gone.


	2. through the looking glass

So Heyy it's me , okay I've been planning this chapter for some while and yes it's been like a month since I first published on this story so I'm gonna do 2 updates nd you probably should know I make this story up as I go along like I know what's I want to happen but writing it it's definitely on the spot so I am quite excited to see how this goes ... and now I'm ranting so I'm just gonna get on with it :) Ps thanks to everyone who favourited or followed this story you guys rock :) and I'm gonna set up a tumblr account so follow me if Ya want ... right that's it and continue the storyy xx ...

GERONIMO

* * *

'Dear Clover,

Turn around

And remember

Rationality doesn't come

dreamless sleeps are real

And please don't forget

Sometimes letters aren't informative but are formative in a different way , dad.

* * *

'Turn around, and remember, rationality doesn't come , dreamless sleeps are real and please don't forget, sometime letters aren't informative but are formative in a different way?! Nice going mum , next time please read when my biological father gives you a letter to give to me. Clover mumbled to herself .

After leaving her home, she had been transported to darlig ulv starden or 'bad wolf bay ' , She was currently trying to work out out her 'fathers letter was informative and formative at the same time when it sounds like it was written by a mad man "madman that lives in a box more like' She thought to herself .

"Excuse me , are you clover?" A voice from behind her said quietly, whipping her head round so fast her brown wavy hair rebound in the opposite side of her face

"Who are you ? What are you doing here ? I mean...bu... " clover started to ramble

"Yeah not important " the blonde haired girl cut her off before walking up to her an messing with the co ordinates on he 'space hopper' " but this is okay one thing to remember well two this first on , don't turn your back on someone you don't trust and secondly " she paused to finish off her tinkering on my space hopper thingy she looked up at me and smirked " duck" and with that I'm off again.

* * *

The first thing I see if a shop explode , I just look on as people break into shops and get bladdered then something catches my sky. 26 planets in the sky. It's not possible. Then I remember. Daleks and 26 reality bomb. Mum told me about this it's 2009 I think.

My head is really confused all I can hear is alarms going off left right and centre and that smell gasoline probably from where everyone's setting shops on fire people are screaming it's the end of the world then one voice pops up out of all of it

"Hey boys you like my gun?" Turning to the left I see her

Mum. From 6 years ago she hasn't really changed except she doesn't really carry a humugos gun around with her..

Then a hand snakes round my waist and one hand covers my mouth . Then my attack down an ally

"Are you clover ?" God everyone keeps asking me that . Looking up at my 'kidnapper ' all I see is dirty blonde hair I give a slight nod to tell her yep I'm clover she continues' She hands me a brown paper bag " had that five years quite sad to part with it anyway change the coordinates to this " she then hands me a piece of paper waves then runs away probably to find shelter , looking at the paper and my 'space hopper ' I hurry to change them when I hear "exterminate" turning to the left . There a dalek and swinging round to the right there's a Damn dalek there as well. Both go to shoot me . Remembering the girls warning . I duck . And they end up shooting each other . pressing the button . I'm off again.

* * *

I'm now in London again but it day. There's isn't screams . Just sobs. Nearly everyone is sobbing around me. Walking up to a crowd of people who have gathered in front of a building that obviously needs repairs. I realize where I am exactly. And why they are crying . The battle of canary wharf. Hundred of people died that day. My mum included. Well in a sense. Everybody grief fills me up so I run away to a caffe across the street most people will think I'm devastated or something .

Going into the cafe I pick a table in the most remote corner of the cafe closet the to window and open the bag that the dirty blonde haired women gave me . Inside was a DVD a letter -which I had put in before the whole dalek attack - a postit saying "computer 12 " ,a notepad and pen and a sonic screwdriver which is probably my dad's old old one. Moving to go to computer 12 I see a brown haired girl get up from it and get in line to get a coffee or something .

Sitting down I see she left it on media player frowning I look to see where she is but I can't find her because there's about another dozen or so brown haired girls in the cafe . "Excuse me miss here is your latte" a waitress says as she places a steaming cup down next to me. Once again I'm frowning. "Erm excuse me I didn't order that you must have me ..." I start to explain when she cuts me off. People are doing that a lot lately.

" I know a women played for it and told me to bring it to you she's there by the door take it up with her you don't want it leave it" and then the waitress walked off. So I turn to look at the door when believe I could of had a heart attack . Stood at the door was an older me in a red body con dress smirking , winking at me she well future I , was out the door and disappearing into the crowds of London.

Placing the DVD into the computer monitor I clicked play when a video of my father in his ship came on

" hello clover , now by my estimate your in 2006 , and 2 weeks after the battle of canary wharf remind me to this Jenny and Sally for getting you there safely your safety is all I've ever wanted now when you me and your mother finally do meet it will not be all happy families me and your mum will still be friends and you in our time will not have been born now things have to be done before you meet us and I'm sorry you have to do them your 16 now right? Anyway get that notepad and pen out and take note... " I smiled as my biological father rambled on about what I had to do , so I began writing .


	3. Places to go and only you to see

Hey so chapter 3 already woah :)

I am so sorry i havent updated in a while with going back to scho and school dramas ive just competely forgotten about my fanfic so

well i have chapter four planned out in my head so ill probably upload it either tomorrow or the day after :)

enjoy . Geronimo

"Now, clover i know a lot of the things i just said will confused you but you have to do it sweetie otherwise everything could change even though this is yout future... Its our past. See you soon"

'Code red,code red all senior and junior management staff to room 45632'  
People were rushing, pushing past me , calling out for lost family members that had been split up in the panic. Thats when i first saw her... She is trying to calm down a five year old child of some species which i probably i know the name of but can't remember. Soon the child is running past me to her parents who are stood behind me, thanking My mother who is standing directly in front of me they departed. "Are you lost darling do you need me to help find your parents ?" She asks me and all i can think is control your breathing clover not trusting my voice i shake my head and run hoping what i need to do will be easy then talking to her again.  
Then the alarms change and the lights which were previously flashing red are now back to normal " will all passengers return to there rooms as the crisis is now adverted. It hurts to see the relief on peoples faces knowing that they'll all be dead tomorrow or made into puppets with no record of there lifes. I walk into the cock pit of the spaceship and set a high frequency off to knock out the pilots and take control of the ship. Pulling both handles to the right the ship is now heading directly onto the dalek asylum, turning around to move away from the cock pit i see her directly behind about to press a emergency button , within 10 seconds shes knocked out on the floor. " i am so so sorry mu...Oswin Oswald , we'll meet again" as i teleport off the ship it hits the forcefield of the dalek asylum.

Im on a cloud! Wow never thought i say that in my life or lives how ever you wanna put it. Victorian Clara just as pretty as oswin and theres hardly any difference making it even harder for me to do what i have to do ' seperate yourself from your emotions or you'll be overwhelmed with guilt , remember your not killing her they are just echos' my father said on the tape i watched. Walking to the top of the staircase i see the ice lady fighting to get in loosening the high dense water vapour my father put there to keep him and clara safe. The ice lady is in, i run hiding behind the side of the TARDIS i hear the end of there convsation  
"I don't know why i only know who"  
With that clara is grabbed by the ice lady resulting in struggle which then results in clara and the ice lady falling over 65 feet and hitting the ground with a thud.

The first thought i have is ...  
'What the heck am i doing 'ere?'  
Standing infront of a boots shop in the middle of london sometimes in the year 2009 so three years since i was last her and to me its bearly been three hours.  
'Oh My God ,clara she looks exactly like you ... She could be your daughter look over there not that way...' The voice snapped me out of my thought train, turning my head left i saw a 21st centuary version of my mother walking with a black frizzy haired girl, quickly and still trying to act normal i practically run into boots and watch as clara dismisses her friends claim of seeing me.  
Thanks for the warning dad(!)' i mutter sarcastically as a boots worker waltz up to me and hands me the red hair dye 'i just brought' before i have a chance to claim it isnt mind he walks off towards a pretty blonde.  
Humpth  
Practically just body barged me then and shes still walking her red hair bouncing down her back  
'Hey!?' I shout at her attracting some attension of fellow shoppers i send a apologetic smiles there way before returning my attention to .. Me from the furture probably a different time considering this version has red hair and is wearing different clothes, she smiles and points at the watch on her left arm before prancing out the shop .  
I scramble after her only to find her waiting for me , she then pulls me into s seemingly abandoned tardis 'there asleep it was a .. Long day yesterday but i needed to do this i mean ive already lived throught this' she smiles again before leading me into the bathroom and taking the red hair dye out of the box.  
An hour later the future doctor and clara are beginning to stir meaning i have to go, when were outside she types something into my space hopper thingy before she turns to go back to the tardis She smiles one last time.  
' remember looks can be deceiving and you can tell them who your are til the last moment possible okay just trust me well you well whatever i..' 'Where is shes? Shes always wondering off little red where are you ?' Her smile turns into a smirk 'good luck ' she says before leaving me in london. On my own again.

'Oh wait !' I well future me pops her head out the tardis and presses my space ..' Its called a vortex manipulator and i just pressed go ' with that i was off again.


End file.
